


TBDH : Christmas with Quinn and Co.

by Scioneeris



Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragel World, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Harem fic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet does NOT fit in with the current fic canon. It is a "What If?" Scenario and by extension an excuse to write some Christmas fluff and reassure everyone who is worried about the Weasley Twins and Quinn. It is prewritten and there are 6 short chapters total. Some characters may be slightly OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet does NOT fit in with the current fic canon. It is a "What If?" Scenario and by extension an excuse to write some Christmas fluff and reassure everyone who is worried about the Weasley Twins and Quinn. It is prewritten and there are 6 short chapters total. I will try to upload twice a day after I proof it, as time allows. Enjoy!
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Harry Potter x Theodore Nott x Charlie Weasley x Quinn Kalzik x George Weasley x Fred Weasley
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.
> 
> Rating:
> 
> M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16
> 
> WARNINGS: Mature themes. Contains mentions and moments of slash(m/m). Scenes are not explicit as per FF guidelines. There will be slight hints of citrus. Fangs. Blood. Biting. D/s Themes. Teensy bit of Angst. Fluff. So much FLUFF!? OC's. OOCness. Fits in the TBDH Universe. Very AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.
> 
> A/N: This little ficlet is a "What If?" Scenario and by extension an excuse to write some Christmas fluff and reassure everyone who is worried about the Weasley Twins and Quinn. They will eventually make it into the circle, there's just some angst, drama and ridiculousness that will happen first. This is simply what would have happened if they were all actually bonded and together for their "first" Christmas. It also includes some of the other missing Bonded, there are NO SPOILERS as to the other, future Bonded/Intended, but there is the hint of a Shadow Dragel and the mention of a Water Bonded. This fic is prewritten and by default, this means that it is complete. There are 6 short chapters total. I will try to upload twice a day after I proof it, as time allows. Enjoy and a very Merry Christmas to all of my wonderful readers!
> 
> On that note: My Aunt is doing marginally better and I've been so happy, I ended up writing fluff...Thank you for your support and understanding. Ch 70 of TBDH is about halfway done. This is my Christmas Gift in the meantime. :)

**HOME FOR THE NOTT CIRCLE : UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Theo was the first to stir among the slumbering circle. He'd felt when Harry's cold fingers had brushed over the mark on his bicep, silently requesting permission to be up and moving about. He'd never explained to Harry how the mark worked. As an Alpha, he was always hyper-aware of wherever Harry was at any given time, due to their specific Alpha-Sub bond.

The intent always came through their bond, making it easier for them to read each other—even when Harry didn't realize it. He likely didn't even realize that Theo was feeling more out of the simple gesture than he'd intended. Usually, his reasons for waking were simple things—needing to use the loo, feeling like finding a snack, wanting a glass of water, needing to check on Hermione, wanting to be held through the night, those sorts of things.

It was mainly the reason why this particular brush had woken Theo. The intent in Harry's simple touch was something of withdrawal, heartache and loneliness. From the feather-light touch, Theo knew that Harry hadn't even intended for that to be transmuted through the bond, if he'd known.

Harry was too good at hiding some of his inner needs at times. Sixteen years of hiding his needs, habits and personality could not be undone in a simple year, but Theo hoped that time would continue to help. He kept his eyes closed and breathing light and even, after all, even a Slytherin firstie could pretend to sleep with the best of them.

Theo listened as Harry cautiously crept out of from the warmed huddle, the middle position that was always reserved for him in the bed. He fought to keep the smile off of his face when he felt Harry lightly tug on his earthen element, using it to alter his weight so he could tip-toe over and off the large bed without disturbing the rest of their Bonded. That was a good detail. Harry was finally comfortable enough to draw on them when he needed and even when he didn't—for the simple everyday things.

For that little snippet, Theo stayed in bed. If Harry needed something, he'd know soon enough.

* * *

Harry touched down lightly on the thick, carpeted floor—Theo had seen that all the floors were covered once he'd realized that Harry had a tendency to be cooler than average. He'd also taken to having Charlie randomly smother the unsuspecting Gryffindor with tender, scorching hugs of warmth throughout the day. Not that either of them were complaining. Charlie didn't need an excuse to hug any of his bonded and Harry didn't mind being the recipient of such tokens of affection.

With a worried glance back towards the bed, Harry swallowed back his sigh of relief. Lately, he hadn't had the time to be thinking the way he liked to. No, correction, he hadn't taken the time to reflect on what kind of a year it had been. The past months had been a blur. A trying, enjoyable and sometimes utterly confusing blur, but it had rushed by all the same. There were so many things that had happened that were still pending, held back by fate's hand, he was sure, and yet, still, they'd been given a few days for the Christmas Holiday.

It was a strangely, bittersweet sort of realization when Harry figured out that only a handful of his Bonded would be present for said Holiday. He already knew once the circle had grown beyond eight, that it would be rare for all of them to gather together under the same roof for longer than an hour at most and certainly never on a holiday. Given their specific career choices as well, he knew it was next to impossible, but he still hoped. After all, it was their first year and he thought it was special.

Something to be treasured he was sure, but then there'd been an argument and Theo had finally pulled rank and put it to a vote. Harry had felt his heart sink when he realized there were more hands up for skipping Christmas, then for keeping it. He'd excused himself to make tea then—a habit he'd never really been able to break, refusing all help when the tiny trickle of emotion filtered on through the bond. He did his best to lock of those particular emotions and set them aside as he'd been thought, happy to think that if nothing else, his own gift to himself this year would be the well-honed Empath instincts that made his magic sing and purr.

The moment in the kitchen had been just what he needed and when he'd returned, he'd met each guilty expression with a warm smile and a steaming cup of tea, able to remind them that there was always next year. He'd watched the expressions hesitantly shift from guilty and remorseful to relieved and grateful. He could understand that there were some obligations that could not be set aside for something as trivial as a single holiday, but he'd hoped. Still.

But of course, his Bonded were experts in the art of distraction and not one of them had allowed him to wallow in anything vaguely resembling guilt or other associated emotions. He was grateful, because it did mean that his spirits remained high and his magic responded accordingly, which in turn fed through all the bonds and channeled back to him. Even through the ones that were currently not there.

Harry made his way through the house, heading for the kitchen. He twitched his fingers upon entrance, pleased to see that his late-owl Bonded had not made a mess during their usual jaunts. He moved across the kitchen, hiking himself up onto the counter with a single handed push. He drew his feet up one at a time, until he could fold them into a comfortable position. Bahn had been the one to jokingly show him this particular method for 'showing off'.

It was showy and unnecessary, but sometimes, that was just what the soul needed. At the time, Harry had wondered if the elfin-dragel was perhaps, a little more unscrewed than he'd originally thought. And then he'd realized just what a lovely display of power it was—and of course, the lovely part was that it  _was_ quite relaxing.

Harry pressed his hands together, palms facing and took a deep breath. He mentally ran through the usual list of things in the kitchen, careful to avoid thinking too deeply into each item. He only wanted to touch them enough to know if he could move them and manipulate them accordingly. Since Quinn's inclusion, cooking was something shared between them. Mostly because Quinn's healer instincts automatically bled over into his everyday life and he considered making balanced meals a significant responsibility for his Bonded.

Harry never contested that. It was nice to have help and it was nice to support Quinn after they'd all learned just how strict a diet and regimen healers were sworn to keep. A quick tempus showed that the hour was close at hand, Quinn would likely rise sometime in the next twenty minutes for his morning run. He'd like start breakfast before heading out on his route, and Harry quickly ran through the list of breakfast recipes in his head. He was sure there was something they hadn't eaten yet for the week, he'd make that—knowing that Quinn would be thinking along the same lines.

Of course, to show his appreciation and simply because he could, Harry added a little detail of his own. A cool glass of lemon and mint water was always the healer's preferred pick-me-up after physical exertion and Harry made sure to keep a pitcher of fresh water on hand. This particular pitcher, anyway, was said to have the freshest water. Harry wasn't about to contest that fact with his touchy Water Bonded, knowing now that to even insinuate otherwise was a grave insult. The fact that the pitcher had even appeared in the kitchen on its own was something of an indirect present.

His lips twitched faintly as he began to direct things in the kitchen to make pancakes. They hadn't eaten pancakes for a bit. There were so many little things he'd learned, some of them easily, some of them through trial and error and others in the most difficult way imaginable. But, just the same, he'd learned them.

Things like how Charlie preferred to have some sort of egg-side dish, how George loved coffee and Fred didn't. How Theo liked his bread pan-toasted and how Quinn preferred to have his fruit added to his yogurt as he ate it and not a second before.

Things like how Charlie's wild, scorching magic would never, ever harm him, even when the fire dragel raged at his best and worst, things like how George's protective fire was so deadly that a single singed hair could lead to death within mere minutes. Things like how Fred's playful, carefree attitude hid his serious, tactical mind and how Quinn's rare healing talents were merely icing on the cake for the vast knowledge contained behind those teal eyes. How Theo had changed his password and still entrusted it to him and how those golden eyes always watched over him.

Always.

Things. So many things.

And of course, those were not his only Bonded. There were more, there were others and there were countless things he'd learned from them as well. Things that saddened him as he sat there on the counter, remembering a list of firsts. He remembered to filter those sad feelings out and tuck them away, knowing it was just a hint of feeling sentimental and nothing for his Bonded to be fretting over. There were so many good things tangled up in there that it was impossible to be sad about something as natural and simple as life.

He settled back into himself, calling out the spells that mixed and cooked the pancakes, searching out the silverware and necessary dishes. He set the table with a wave of one pinky finger, and settled into his musings as the batter mixed together and the griddle sizzled to life.

Theo would certainly listen to him if he asked to celebrate anyway—just a little. He'd been hoping for a tree and cookies and a long night of simply being close and near his Bonded. Nothing fancy.

Fancy wasn't even his style.

Even gifts weren't that big a deal. Well, not for him anyway, he'd thought of marvelous things he'd like to gift to each of his Bonded. Special, unique tokens for each of them. For the first time, he had a real reason to be buying gifts beyond some chocolates or books in Hogsmeade. Things that would be useful and appreciated. Things that he could afford with his new circumstances. He could certainly order them anyway and wrap them up and keep them, even if he couldn't gift it to them for the appropriate holiday, there were birthdays and surely he didn't need a specific reason to give a gift, yes?

Yes, he'd certainly been looking forward to Christmas.

Perhaps he could ask for a tree anyway. He knew for certain, that Theo would do this, if he asked. He wanted to have a tree—even a little one—and to decorate it with pretty things the muggle way, with a bit of the wizarding world mixed in. Popcorn strings and fairy lights and lovely, beautiful things that he'd never been able to touch before, much less to call as his own.

He'd seen Bahn's efforts in the Visual Bubble message sent that showed his circle reluctantly dressed with matching hats for the holiday, posing in front of a shimmering, well-dressed tree. That had been a laugh. He wondered how Bahn had managed to coax Ilsa into it and then had quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that he didn't really want to _know._  Bahn had also sent over a gift of Christmas pudding, in Theo's favorite flavor, Butterscotch. Harry had been certain to hide it, appreciating the gesture and the effort and knowing that the sweet would come in handy for his little unofficial Christmas idea.

Thinking of possible ideas brightened his mood considerably and Harry smiled a moment later. In fact, now that he'd made up his mind…the smile morphed into a smirk—carefully masked to keep from sending unnecessary feelings through the bond. Even if his other Bonded were sleeping, Harry knew Quinn would wake soon—which in turn would wake Theo. He did not want to alert any of them to his little campaign.

They'd all done so much for him, he wanted to show his appreciation in a  _very_ special way.


	2. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for warnings/notes/and AU explanation.

**HOME FOR THE NOTT CIRCLE : MASTER BEDROOM**

"Ow…gerrof Gred…" George mumbled, twisting in the tight grip that held him close. He shifted, uncomfortably when the embrace didn't release him. His twin usually didn't mind their nighttime snuggling, but it was mostly him doing the snuggling and not the other way around.

His sleepy mind caught up to the realization when the warmth behind him nuzzled a head between his shoulder blades. The redhead stifled a groan. "Quinn…" He twisted again, reaching out, blindly for Fred. He hadn't known any single wizard could be quite so clingy when it came to cuddling. Quinn was a master. Usually, they could set Quinn on Harry, who often preferred to be sandwiched between the healer and their Alpha.

"Whazzit?" Fred's sleep-slurred voice was slow as he shifted, with some effort, leaning forward. He reached out to comb a hand through George's messy bedhead, gently tucking the face closer to his own chest. "Something wrong?" He ran a hand down George's side, fingers skimming along silken-clad warmth of his twin's side, careful to dance around the injury from the week's skirmish. He knew it was healing and that the skin would be sensitive, but Quinn was a good healer and they were all lucky for it. His hand smacked into another warm body and his sleep-muddled brain immediately made sense of the situation. "Quinn, stop smothering George…"

The message was eventually processed and the situation was resolved when Theo's low, rasping growl stayed their half-hearted protests. The Alpha pried Quinn away from George, tucking the healer close to himself, his half-lidded golden eyes, sending a warning glare to the teasing gleam in Fred's gaze.

"I wasn't going to say anyt-ow!" Fred's protest was cut off by George's well-placed elbow in his stomach. He grunted, but the prospect of sleep still lingered overhead when Charlie's questioning rumble tugged at his instincts, urging him to settle down and allow the rest of them to sleep.

Theo rumbled back in answer, his own eyes already closed.

Quinn shifted after a moment, twisting to turn and properly cuddle up in the arms of his new 'rescuer'. He settled down at once, when Theo's arms tightened obligingly around him, tucking the blond head under his chin. One of the most enjoyable benefits of a Bonded Circle, was all the cuddling opportunities that presented themselves. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't his favorite pastime to wake up wrapped in the arms of whichever gorgeous specimen had decided to humor him for the moment. To top it all off, Theo's cuddles were quite nice. Almost as good as Harry's and Charlie's.

… _Theo…?_ Quinn ventured.

The Alpha's reponse was slow in coming, proof of Theo's partially awake state. … _Yeah._

_Oh..sorry…what time is it?_

… _now?_

_It's late, isn't it?_

_Go back to sleep, Quinn. You have an alarm set._

_I could have missed it, I should have set a back-up and-_

_Quinn._

_I didn't feel it chime, how did I miss that? I never miss an alarm and it's practically a routine by now-_

_Quinn._

_Harry's left already, hasn't he? He never leaves before I do, it means-_

_Quinn!_

… _what?_

_You're hardly awake and Harry is fine. You know we'd both have felt something if he wasn't._

… _I'll have to be awake in a few minutes anyway, regardless of whether I want to be or not._  Quinn yawned, his face pressed against the patch of bare skin, thanks to Theo's rumpled Pyjama jacket. He relaxed even more, hearing the steady thump of the strong heartbeat beneath. He really didn't want to be waking up at this hour, but he did like his Healer Status and he really liked having it in more than simply his Bonded Circle capacity, meaning that he had to adhere to the strict guidelines listed for all Healers of dragel descent.

Theo rubbed a hand soothingly up and down the lightly muscled form, coaxing the healer awake even as his own self began to orient itself into the land of the wakened.

Quinn gave a soft puff of air that could have been a sigh. … _can we really do nothing this year?_

… _about what? Christmas?_

_Harry was pretty torn up over it. That wasn't the least bit fair..._

Theo sighed.  _I know, but there-_

 _You don't have to explain yourself to me._ One teal eye popped open.  _You're a good Alpha. You made the right choice and we all know that some things simply can't happen. This is just one of those times…_

… _that does not make me feel any less like a heel than I already do._

… _sorry._

_There is absolutely no need for you to apologize._

Quinn made a clicking sound in answer, the other eye opening as he slowly roused himself to full coherence. He shifted, testing the arms wrapped around him, then sighed.

Theo eyed him for a moment, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes, he did wish Quinn could speak, if only so that he wouldn't have to prompt the mute healer to speak his mind clearly—telepathy could be agonizingly polite at times.  _Whatever it is, simply say it._

Pale lips quirked into a smile.  _Could we do something anyway?_

… _something?_

_Christmas!_

… _Quinn…_

_Did you see his face, Theo? I did. I can't…the others…I need to do something._

… _decorate and throw a party? I don't think that's what Harry has in mind. He's never been one for all the fuss and trouble. In fact, he likely-_

 _-likely just wants something quiet and intimate with all of us._ Quinn finished. He thunked his forehead against Theo's shoulder.  _I know that. That's the kind of Christmas I've grown up with anyway, I wouldn't know what to do for entertaining and all of that rot._

… _it's not that complicated._

 _Says the pureblood._ Quinn sniffed.  _My family is quite unconventional you know. We mostly have a lot of food everywhere, decorations on everything and music playing from every corner. Mum uses a spell…I don't quite remember the incantation…does Harry even like Christmas music?_

… _I would imagine most of us tolerate it rather well._

_I meant, whether he had any favorites or something._

_If you're going to be scheming, then please do it when you're awake and upright._

… _scaring you, am I?_  The teasing tone was present, even in the mental conversation.  _Fine, fine…I am awake…and I shall be upright shortly. May I scheme then?_

There was no answer.

With a silent approximation of something that could've been a groan, Quinn turned enough to touch his lips to the tattooed mark on Theo's bicep. He purred as the arms retreated and stretched languorously before slipping out from beneath the covers.

Theo shifted, turning to watch. This was always the most interesting part of Quinn's morning and the waking up process was something of beauty. For all that his healer's regimen required, he could not deny that it suited Quinn quite well.

Quinn yawned, testing the floor with his feet before standing up to his full height. He went through a series of slow, lazy stretches, twisting from side to side, showing off long, lean muscle with his armless sleepshirt. His eyes were half-closed and every so often, a half-yawn sprouted out. When he'd finished the entire series, Quinn straightened and drew his arms in close, hands resting on his opposite shoulders. He drew in a breath and then blew it out.

Theo smiled as the magic stretched and rippled over them all, settling about Quinn with the aura of healing energy that knew its master and respected it. From the head down, Quinn's messy bedhead turned into a neatly combed style, his face washed and refreshed, his pyjamas morphing into a tracksuit with the healer's emblem emblazoned on the back and front. He checked the banded spells around his wrist, one for pulse, the other for heart rate and a few other necessary monitoring spells.

"Your usual route?" Theo checked.

_Probably not. Need to run today. Long, empty spaces. Dark, probably._

"I see. Be careful. Can I expect you back for breakfast?"

_I'll start it before I leave, if Harry hasn't already. Don't I always?_

"Quinn-"

_Need to clear my head. I'll think of something by the time I return._

… _do I even want to know?_

 _Probably not._  Quinn shrugged. He threw a half-hearted smile over one shoulder and headed for the large window. With a wave of one hand, the wards came down and the latch unlocked, the panels swinging open for him. He trotted up to the open air, taking a deep breath and gripping the edges of the windowsill. He studied the ground for a moment, then launched himself through.

Theo rolled his eyes, the smile on his face one of fond exasperation. Quinn loved his dramatics when they didn't interfere with other things and one of his favorite things was jumping out of the bedroom window. Something about the rush of adrenaline. Personally, Theo didn't exactly see what was the point of jumping out of a third-story window, but to each their own. He'd long given up on fully understanding his Bonded, settling instead for knowing what they needed and when.

He settled back in the bed, gently testing out the bonds on each of his Bonded in turn. Harry was locked off on his emotions, but the specific thread of his well-being sent back a contented thrum—he was fine otherwise. The other bonds slowly returned their own feedback and after a few minutes, Theo reluctantly crawled out of bed.

He stifled a smirk at the pile of sleeping redheads that remained. For all their carefulness and ribbing, the Weasleys always managed to sleep in something of a dogpile, inelegantly tangled up with each other. He could make out Charlie's signature red to golden hair somewhere at the bottom and knew that if he called his Beta, the twins would be sent tumbling to the floor. It was tempting, but he didn't feel quite inclined to amuse himself just yet.

Heading for the shower, Theo shut and locked the door behind him. He wanted some time to think to himself. From the contemplativeness of Quinn and Harry's early rising, he could just guess the kind of day that would be coming. He needed to be fully prepared…

* * *

"…Ow. Ow ow." Fred whined, sitting up from the padded floor where he'd been dumped. A laughing George hiccupped from atop the bed as a scowling Charlie rubbed his neck, having sat bolt upright, resulting in their rearrangement.

"What happened?" George croaked, a moment later. He poked Charlie when the Beta glared at him—or as close of a glare as he could manage with sleep still hanging over him as he hung on to Charlie. Their wonderful dragon tamer brother had lost his initial big-brother status when George had entered the Circle as Pareya, accepting him only the capacity as his Beta. The same had happened to Fred when he entered the Circle as well. Once in awhile, the Bonds would dull enough for them to remember the blood relations, beyond that, dragel instinct ruled.

"Theo." Charlie mumbled, extracting himself from George's arms and legs with a scowl. The little burst he'd felt in the shared Alpha-Beta bond had been something of a muddle. He was still trying to puzzle it out. The tallest redhead turned and stepped easily over Fred, clicking his fingers back at the rumpled covers and ignoring the squawk of protest when the duvet and sheets began to straighten themselves on top of George. "It's already breakfast time, you two should have been up a hour ago." He padded towards the bathroom, pausing when the bathroom handle didn't turn. He sighed and tapped it twice.

Unless Theo specifically needed his privacy, then Charlie would wait to be admitted. But then again, Theo had called.

The door clicked open.

Charlie stepped in and shut it behind himself.

Fred crawled up from the ground to hike himself back onto the bed. He scratched at one shoulder, absently. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, you big lout." George pushed him off again.

"Ow.  _Hey!_ " Fred sprawled out on the ground, throwing up an injured look at his other half.

"I made the bed yesterday. Your turn." His twin informed him, primly. He ran a hand through his rumpled hair, trying and failing to smooth out the bushy strands.

"Where're you headed?"

"Harry." George snagged Charlie's dressing robe as he angled for the bedroom door. He threaded his arms through the bigger sleeves and haphazardly knotted it about his waist. "Bed, Fred."

"Rhyming. Cute." Fred huffed. But he didn't have time to protest as the bedroom door swung shut. He flopped back on the bed with a barely suppressed groan. He  _hated_ making up the bed.


	3. Shopping With George

**HOME FOR THE NOTT CIRCLE : KITCHEN**

"Harry—oh. Thank you." George stopped dead in his tracks when Harry met him at the kitchen entrance, a steaming cup of life in his hand. He breathed in the favorite, rich scent of his preferred coffee brew and moaned in appreciation as the first hot sip slid down his throat. No one could brew a good cup of coffee like Harry could. Quinn could try, but Healers didn't drink coffee. It was something of a muggle habit, George supposed, but he did so love it. "Mmm. I love you." He snaked an arm around the brunet's waist, drawing him in for a coffee-flavored morning kiss. "Mornin, Ry."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the shortened nickname, but didn't protest. He accepted the kiss with a pleased hum and squeezed back the hug in return. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. It was very nice in fact, even though-" George stopped. Hazel eyes narrowed faintly. He reached around Harry, aiming for the kitchen, only to find that Harry had turned into a lead weight, refusing to allow him any forward movement. " _Harry._ "

"It's fine. I didn't…blow up the kitchen or anything. It's fine." Harry dodged the hand aiming for his forehead. "I slept well too. Isn't that good? Where's everyone else?"

George gave him a look, but took another sip of coffee when the sneaky brunet nudged it back up towards his face. "Fred is pretending it isn't his turn to make up the bed. Charlie's taking a shower with Theo—who locked the door by the way—and Quinn is already off on his morning run. He tried to hug me to death this morning." The redhead's arm around Harry slowly fell away as he reached up to tug at his bedhead. "Why?"

"No reason." Harry leaned up to kiss the corner of his Pareya's chin. "Could you come with me for grocery shopping today?"

"Harry-"

"You're much better at it than the others and you don't add unnecessary things to the list." Harry flashed his most angelic smile. "I only want to grab a few things. I believe Quinn already left his usual list. It wouldn't take long at all. I'll ask Theo if we can."

"Harry-"

"Please?"

George placidly downed the last of his coffee. He studied the hopeful face of the adorable wizard still wrapped around him. He could read everything that wasn't being said as instinct clamored within for him to agree. The coffee was not the bribe—but the kiss to the chin was—Harry was still carefully reserved with his own gestures of affection, even as his entire Circle showered him in acceptable affection. "…I see." He said, at last. "Alright then. I'll go. I can't wait to see how you'll manage to slip this one past Theo."

Dark eyebrows waggled suggestively. "Theo won't mind, if  _you're_  going."

George blinked as Harry immediately released him and headed for the stairs. He did not want to read into what those eyebrows said. Particularly since Charlie happened to be in the shower with said Theo. "What? Harry, what's that supposed to mean?"

There was no answer.

The Pareya stared at the steps and then down at his empty coffee cup. "You could at least have added a refilling charm," he began. The cup grew heavier and he looked down to see it refilling with the steaming liquid. A faint smile curved up on his face, unbidden. "Never mind." He turned on his heel and headed for the guest bedroom downstairs. Experience told him that the upstairs en suite would be occupied for quite some time.

* * *

A rather dazed Theo came down the stairs nearly an hour later. George had finally risen from the table, irritated, only to stop and stare at the odd trio making their way down the stairs. Charlie appeared far more relaxed and in better humors than when he'd wakened and Harry was between both Beta and Alpha, one arm looped around Charlie's elbow and the other hand guiding Theo downward.

Fred popped up from the table to come and see and shut his jaw with an audible click.

 _Do I want to know?_  Quinn's mental addition to the conversation prompted the twins to shake their head in unison. He'd returned from his run, but hadn't stopped for an actual shower, instead opting again for the personal hygiene spells he was so fond of. His wet hair glistened, evidence that he hadn't bothered with a drying spell.  _…Thought so…_

"Er, Harry?" George tried as the trio made their way towards the kitchen table where breakfast awaited.

Quinn was still fixing the appearance of a few dishes, but the meal was complete. They'd been waiting for the missing circle members, but neither had expected the thoroughly sated shine in Charlie's baby blues or Theo's completely dazed look.

"Don't want to know." Fred mumbled. He kicked his twin under the table, shooting a warning glance when George opened his mouth to speak.

Quinn's teal eyes danced with laughter and his shoulders shook with the effort of holding it in as he took his seat at the table.

Harry pretended not to notice as he directed Theo to sit at the chair at the head of the table, then pointed Charlie towards the chair on the left. He took his own position at Theo's right and then turned grandly to Quinn to be sure of the meal's completion.

 _It's all done._  Quinn's mental answer was echoed by the quick signs formed by his fingers.  _Make sure you all eat some yogurt._

"You tell us that every single morning." Fred reminded him, but he dutifully scooped out a portion into the small bowl beside his plate. "Anyone have anything they want to share-!" This time, he was kicked in turn as George smiled sweetly at him, yanking the yogurt bowl away from his hands.

"Actually, George said he would come with me to do the grocery shopping." Harry said, calmly. "It won't take long."

"Grocery shopping? Today? By yourself?" Fred frowned. "Harry, I don't think that's a good idea with what happened last week, you don't know that-"

"I'll be with George." Harry said, matter-of-factly. "He's safer in public than you and Theo said it was fine."

Fred's cheeks pinked. "That was once." He half-hissed. "And I wasn't—you were wearing those ridiculous-!"

"Ahem." Theo cleared his throat, awareness returning to his glimmering golden eyes. "George volunteered. I already agreed. Harry asked me this morning and he assures me that there is nothing to worry about." The sharp-eyes zeroed in on George. "Absolutely  _nothing_  to worry about, correct?"

George straightened almost at once, understanding the question within a question. "Yes, Alpha." He murmured, soft enough for Theo's hearing alone, with a nod for the others.

"Good. Now then, the blessing so Quinn will stop reminding me just how much of an appetite can be gained from a morning run?"

* * *

"Harry?" George stood at the doorway, casting a tempus with a single arched eyebrow. If there was one thing he did love about his Circle, it was the excess magic that was always handy for simple things like a quick spell. While his own was not the least bit lacking, it helped to know that there was something to fall back on. A security blanket that had once been true with his family, but now was no longer the case. He bit back a sigh and turned, searching for Harry. He could hear the younger wizard bustling about in the next room.

"Just…a…minute." Harry's reply floated back, several minutes later, he came hurrying through, bundled in his respective winter robes, Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Uh, Harry?" George hesitated.

"What?"

"It's not that cold out there."

"I know."

"But-"

"I just feel like wearing them today, that's all."

"…alright then. Shall we?"

"Harry!" Charlie's multicolored head poked around the corner.

Harry's face softened and he smiled, turning and readily walking forward for the warm, full-body embrace that would come. He held Charlie a little closer, a little harder than usual, but didn't comment with more than a wide smile. "See you in a bit."

"Be careful." Their Beta reminded.

"Always are." George intoned. "Harry?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Harry released Charlie and trotted over to his Pareya's side. He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing when George snatched up his gloved hand. That had been one of the compromises he'd had to agree to-not that it had been any hardship, of course.

"Not a word." George growled. Twin spots of pink dotted his face as he curled one hand into a fist and drew up his magic. "Temptrificus Saurenth!-"

Flames burst to life at their feet and danced upwards at their waists, before the portal opened wide. Harry subconsciously pressed closed to George, even though he knew his Bonded's flames would never hurt him. The 'portal winked out with Charlie's serene expression being the last image both of them could see.

* * *

They landed in the bustling market, with Harry immediately taking charge. He did not drop George's hand, but rather, simply moved about, tugging George with him. The taller Pareya opened his mouth to protest and then thought better of it, when that bright, green-glitter gaze snapped up to look at him.

"…where to, first?"

Harry's angelic smile was eerie. "First stop, a tree."

"A  _what?_ "

"Keep up, George. We have a very busy three hours ahead of us."

George groaned.

* * *

It turned out that Harry was craftier than George had ever given the brunet credit for. He must have called in the orders ahead of time. The groceries were waiting for them as they passed the market stalls and Harry only paused in the pick-up lines to collect the preordered packages. He handed them to George in turn, holding up a wooden tile that dangled from one wrist, by a scarlet ribbon.

The token was magically scanned, the appropriate monies transferred. George dutifully shrunk the received packages and deposited them in the wooden, woven basket that Harry balanced between them in the crook of his elbow. The basket held several compartments and the food section was protected by extra preservation charms and such.

They passed through the Marketplace fairly easily, Harry was greeted warmly by certain frequented vendors and a few threw in extra things for the holidays, another rack of rib, a baker's dozen for the breads and pastries, an extra fruit with the usual sack and so on. Harry thanked them all and tipped generously as he felt like it, exchanging the holiday greetings with ease in both Dragel-speak and the Queen's English.

George was mildly surprised, but he was happy to see Harry in better spirits. There was a faint glow around the smaller wizard as they bustled through the rushing crowds. The shopping was done within the first two hours and Harry finally stopped for a rest, beside a marketplace stall where he purchased bags of warmed, muggle chestnuts.

Harry tugged the glove off one hand and fed the nuts one at time to George, with laughter in his eyes and mischief in the fingers that teased at his lips. George nibbled the proffered fingers in appreciation, enjoying the nuts and the flavor of the earthy, crunchy taste and texture. Harry said something of candy next and George just nodded.

Theo said he'd allow them three hours and no more.

The third hour was already fifteen minutes passed and George wasn't sure where Harry was headed next.

"Harry?"

"A tree." Harry reminded him. "There was a big line when we came in," he gestured towards the marketplace. "So I figured we could come back. We need a tree."

"Er," George said, intelligently.

"Good boy." Harry patted his arm. "Something that will fit in the sitting room, right?"

"…right."

 


	4. Quinn Has A Project

**LOCAL MARKETPLACE : NEVARAH**

They did find a tree and George had never realized just what a trial that could be. He now held renewed respect for his Mum and Dad for all the years they'd managed to put together the little Christmas celebrations that they'd had. It certainly wasn't an easy feat and if Harry's attention to detail was anything reminiscent of what his Mum had handled, well then, George was almost sorry he had agreed to come.

The first tree was too tall, the second one was too short, the third one was too skinny and of course, the fourth one was too fat. Harry inspected all of them with both hands on his hips and a sharp eye, peering into the grain of the wood itself, it seemed. He finally decided on specimen that seemed a little sparse on one side, but Harry was determined to ignore that specific flaw.

"It's fine, George." He'd declared. "Perfectly fine."

"Ry-"

Those glitter-green eyes turned to him again. "It's fine."

And so it was.

* * *

"Harry?"

"…what?"

"Do you have things for it?"

"Things?"

"You know, fairy lights and all that rot."

"…no."

"We'd better hurry then, right? Theo will have our heads if we're late."

"…have I mentioned how much I adore you?"

"Mmm, no. Tell me."

"Later. Hurry."

"…tease."

Harry whirled around, yanking on the hand that was in his. When George was within suitable grabbing range, he caught hold of the taller wizard's collar and pulled him down for a right proper snog. It lasted over a minute. He finished with a wrinkle of his pert, unfreckled nose. "Greedy." He informed his Pareya. "I meant,  _later._  We have a deadline, march!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**HOUSE OF THE NOTT CIRCLE : KITCHEN**

Quinn rummaged through the kitchen cabinets with a perfect scowl on his face. Theo watched, amusedly from the doorway. Fred and Charlie had sought him out after their even-tempered healer had begun to bang pots and pans in some strange show of displeasure.

Now that he could witness the actual scene, Theo was hard-pressed to keep his mirth contained. He could recognize the signs of a brilliant mind working overtime with not enough material to occupy it—or, no, wait—perhaps too much.

"Quinn?" He called, softly. He waited to be noticed, aware that the older dragel had heard him at some point, but was too caught up in his mental musings to process his presence just yet. He turned to look over his shoulder and waved off the two redheads, with a pointed eyebrow.

A sheepish Fred was led away by an exasperated Charlie.

_How come we don't have any cake pans?_

Theo blinked. That was unexpected. "…cake pans?" He repeated.

 _Yes._  Teal eyes narrowed, faintly.  _WHY? Every kitchen ought to have at least ONE set of decent bake ware._

"…I'm not quite sure." Theo stepped fully into the kitchen, gauging how far he was 'allowed' to approach, by the faint tick at the left side of Quinn's smooth forehead. "How many did you need?"

The tick disappeared. Quinn folded one arm across his chest, touching his chin with the other hand in silent contemplation.  _I'm not sure, I've never made Mum's cake from scratch…alone._

"Can I—we—help? Unless it's a surprise, of course." Theo corrected, hastily.

Quinn's shoulders gave a half-shrug.  _Not a surprise. Not for you, anyway. It's complicated. I'm not sure…it might just be faster to do it myself, I did add the ingredients to Harry's list…he should have picked it up with everything else. Technically, I shouldn't 'port them in, just in case he hasn't picked them up as yet, but I really wanted to start on these before—you gave them three hours like I said, yes?_

"Yes." Theo said, dryly. "And if it's that important, then why don't you ask George? He would know and if it's a surprise for Harry, then simply tell him so. I doubt he'd have a problem with that."

Quinn blinked, comically.  _…Good point…I didn't think of that._  He blushed, looking away.

Theo bit his lip, the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He didn't dare speak out loud. If he did, he'd laugh and Quinn was just prickly enough at the moment to read that in the wrong way.  _Do that. I'm sure he'd be happy help. Call me if you need me—don't wait for Fred and Charlie to notice. They can be a bit dense._

The blush flared brighter and Theo couldn't resist padding over to plant a kiss on one reddened cheek, before leaving the kitchen to hunt down his Beta and mischievous Pareya. He could manage one gift for Harry—making sure that one half of the destructive duo did not wreck their hard-earned home in the three hours he set foot outside of it.

* * *

**HOUSE OF THE NOTT CIRCLE : UPSTAIRS ATTIC**

"Whoa! There's some pretty amazing things up here!" Fred coughed into his elbow as another cloud of dust rose into the air.

Charlie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What did you find  _this_ time?"

"Aw, c'mon Charlie. You make it sound like-"

"We're supposed to be looking for Christmas things."

"What do Christmas things look like?" Fred countered. There was no answer. "It's not my fault I'm not finding anything." He paused. "…did you find anything?"

"…No."

"Then come look at this."

"…what is it?"

"I don't know. Looks muggle."

"Fascinating." Charlie deadpanned. He looked around the shadowy attic. "Lumos gaetius!" The glowing orb split into five bright balls that immediately streaked to each of the four corners of the room, the fifth one dancing up to swirl around over his shoulder.

Fred looked up at once, a flicker of admiration showing through. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"Harry." Charlie murmured. "Is that…what is that?" He threaded his way through the stacks of boxes, until he could touch the box of shimmering fluff. He pulled out a line of old, muggle tinsel, staring at it incomphrensibly. "Fred?"

"Don't ask me, mate. I've never seen—well," Fred frowned. "It's a bit…what is it?"

"Something for decorating," Charlie hefted the box up, remembering belatedly to cast a featherlight charm and then a levitation one. Habits formed on the reserve were hard to break. Faded marker on the side of the box read 'decorations.' He was mildly gratified to see that he was right. "How do you suppose it works?"

"…don't know. Never saw Dad with any of-" Fred stopped, he looked away for a moment, shoulders raised, head bowed. He'd done well so far, in avoiding all talk and mention of their parents, but this little moment had slipped out before he could help himself. Suddenly, he remembered. Things that were good. Things that were bad. Things that he didn't want to remember. For a brief moment, he wished George was right there and then he didn't, because it wasn't fair to burden his twin with trivial things.

Charlie turned, an expression of pain reflected in his blue eyes. He reached over to curl an arm around the shoulders of his younger brother and Bonded. He dropped a kiss on that redhead and rested his cheek on the mess of smooth hair. "Let it go, Fred. That's past now."

Fred blew out an exasperated breath. "…kind of hard to forget."

"Most things are." Charlie shifted, turning so he could hug him properly.

Fred made a sound of protest, but he snuggled into the warm embrace the moment Charlie's strong arms locked around him. His head nestled against that solid chest and he felt the fire element within him reach out, tentatively to brush against Charlie's own. The Pareya in him rebelled at being comforted and protected, screaming that their roles out to be reversed.

Charlie's low growl from above immediately stilled those thoughts and when his hand tugged at Fred's jumper collar, the younger man tilted his head to the side.

Fred sighed in relief when sharp fangs buried themselves in his neck. The brief, dull ache of sharpness sliding beneath skin, penetrated the instinctive haze of protest and brought him back to the rational side of things. While the Circle bond did tend to overwrite their blood history as brothers, it was times like this that made him glad that it hadn't entirely erased it. Before any of the Circle stuff had come to being, Charlie had always been a good, strong, steady gauge.

Now, he was even more of the same. Fred rested, contented for the time being as Charlie's fingers combed through his hair and his respectable fangs worked gently in and out of his neck, in the familiar rocking motion that provided enjoyable shocks of painful pleasure. It was something he realized that only Charlie and Theo did—not that he actually offered his neck to anyone other than those two, but it was worth noting. Harry had smaller fangs and bit very delicately, even though his draw was quite on par with Theo's and his bite was the only one that Fred actively sought and only during certain moments.

Several minutes later, Charlie's fangs retracted and he licked the wounds shut, murmuring words of magic against the bite area to speed the healing and remove any discomfort. "Nothing strenuous today." He warned, ruffling Fred's hair again. He'd taken enough to throw the instincts a bit-just so Fred could be himself.

Fred lazily half-dodged the ruffling fingers. The tension had literally bled out of him and he was relaxed and open now in the wake of the recent moment. "There's another box over there…"

"Bring it." Charlie angled for the stairs. "We can look at them downstairs."

* * *

**HOUSE FOR THE NOTT CIRCLE : THEO'S PRIVATE STUDY**

Theo shut the door to his study with a huge sigh. It seemed as if every single one of his Bonded were likely to drive him up and over a wall this holiday season as their special, personalized gift to him. He rubbed his face and then tangled his hands in his hair and pulled.

A questioning chirr came from the little fireplace in the corner and he turned to greet Shadow who rose from the settee and padded over. The small Nytura had finally taken on a more acceptable form, now the size of a large hound and the scales had shifted from black to a grey, the wings were tightly pressed against the body and it slunk over now to examine the master of the house.

"Shadow." Theo greeted, his hands dropping to his sides.

Shadow cheeped encouragingly, curling around him, with curious eyes and claws clicking on the hardwood floor.

"I am fine." He assured it. "It is simply a very ah,  _long_  day. It will be longer still."

Another chirp.

Theo half-smiled. "You're right. A nap is probably a good idea…perhaps I should tell George they can stay out for another hour or so?" Shadow wrinkled its nose. "Two hours? I don't know…that's a touch risky." One violet eye blinked at him. Theo sighed. "Fine. I did not want to do this but-" He turned towards the fire and threw in a handful of floo powder. He would not be sending this message in the usual dragel way—this time, he wanted to make sure this particular request was heeded. Neither of his Bonded would dare refuse him if he phrased properly and asked directly one-on-one.

"Hello…? No…it's Theo….yes. I'm fine. Harry's fine….yes. No, actually, I have a little job for you…"


	5. When It Comes Together

**HOUSE OF NOTT CIRCLE : THEO'S PRIVATE STUDY**

The nap was sorely needed and very much appreciated.

Theo woke when Shadow had begun to nibble at his hands folded across his chest, where he'd fallen asleep on the settee.

"Shadow?" The young Alpha roused himself enough to sit up and roll his neck in a careful circle. He really did need to see about a better pillow sometime.

A flicker of muted panic raced through the bond and Theo's head snapped up at once. He traced it to the source and quickly felt for the original intent and the reason behind it.

He traced it to Fred and the issue being Quinn. That was perplexing. When Theo had left their illustrious Healer, Quinn had been up to his arms in flour and sugar and telepathic conversation with George. Theo had figured that it was alright to leave then. Of course, during that time, he'd checked on Charlie and Fred, to see them pawing through the boxes in the attic in search of things to dress up their undecorated little house. They'd been fine, so he'd left them and retreated to the study to help with the headache that had come from arguing in circles with certain, unnamed Bonded.

Shadow gave a low whine-growl and Theo sighed softly. He shook his head, even as the violet gaze grew more piercing. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"No, Shadow. Give them a moment. Fred will be fine and so will Quinn. Charlie's there."

Shadow huffed.

Theo stretched out one hand and waited. When the scaled head finally ducked under his hand, he scratched it lightly, gently. "And when they've sorted it, I'll come out and have a look. Charlie knows that I need a break today."

* * *

When Theo finally stepped out of his study, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a miserable Quinn cuddled up to Fred's side, leaning into the redhead's petting fingers combing through his messy blond locks. Charlie sat on the floor in front of the settee, a giant mixing bowl wedged between his crossed legs.

Their Beta was stirring with careful, measured strokes, while a flour sifter twitched above the mixture every few seconds. Various ingredients floated around the trio, all of them partially measured and awaiting their inclusion in the strange, lumpy batter.

It was only Fred's careful concentration fixed on Quinn's blotchy face that had Theo relaxing when he silently insinuated himself into their little bubble. Fred gratefully allowed Theo to tug the healer over to his side, as he tended to be the less physical of their Pareya. He was the more dominant dragel among their Pareya and as such, his primary duty was looking after George, who in turn looked after everyone else. Fred relaxed when Quinn gingerly stretched out between them. The Healer's head was pillowed on Theo's thigh and his feet curled against Fred.

 _Quinn?_ Theo tested.

_It's fine._

_I know it's fine, I'm only asking if you are._

… _that's entirely unfair._

_Of course it is, but the question still stands. How are you, Q?_

Quinn affected something that would've been a sigh as he traced a line along Theo's knee.  _…it exploded._

Theo took a deep breath, held it and then carefully released it. These days, he didn't have to necessarily worry about spells gone wrong or the odd magical outburst. These days, all of their worries centered around the kitchen. He swallowed.  _…is the kitchen intact?_

There was a long pause and for a moment, Theo didn't think that Quinn would actually answer him. But as he had nothing else to do but wait, he did.

… _Mostly._ Quinn thought, at last.

_Mostly?_

The miserable expression grew even more morose.  _Harry will notice, for sure._

Theo immediately began to trace his fingers down the furrowed brow. He could read the contrition already present and knew that scolding was pointless-as it usually was when Quinn was invovled.

If it were the twins, he knew that he'd have to lecture, but Quinn was an entirely different story. He had hoped for an easy afternoon, but rebuilding the kitchen had almost become routine. not that he ever shared that little secret with his Bonded. Sometimes they needed to own up to their own mistakes and Harry's temper was certainly quite a thing to behold.

_Are_ _you alright?_

_-what?_ Teal eyes blinked at him in pure disbelief.

_Quinten._

… _I'm fine._

 _Good._ Theo slipped his hand into the roughly textured hair and began to gently rub, picking up where Fred had left off.  _We can deal with the kitchen later. I'll fix what i can an I'm sure Harry knows the best spells for the rest. He always knows how to handle accidents like that._

… _I didn't want to cause more trouble for him._

 _He'll be touched that you went to any effort at all._ Theo corrected, mildly.  _You know that as well as I do…now, is there anything else I can do to help? I see that Charlie is making himself useful and as Fred has managed to restrain himself from grating on your nerves, I count that as a blessing._

Quinn nuzzled his cheek against the fabric of Theo's trousers.  _Everything else is done. It's just the cake._

Theo blinked. Oh Merlin and Arielle.  _…just the cake?_

_Yes. I did the treacle tarts, the pudding, the cookies, the pie, those tiny little muffins, the fudge, the pulled candy, the bonbons, the flavored jellies, the sherbert, the-_

_Quinn?_

_Yes?_

_You can stop now._

… _I might have went a bit overboard._

 _A BIT?!_ Theo silently reminded himself not to pull the hair his fingers were currently combing through.

… _It's Harry…I wanted him to have…everything._

 _A little too much of everything._ Theo chided.  _I assure you that he would rather you were sane and in good tempers, not about to collapse from exhausting yourself over-_

_But it was fun!_

_Before or after?_

… _before. Sorry._

Theo sighed. He tweaked Quinn's exposed ear, lightly.  _There is absolutely nothing to be apologizing for. I'll take a look at the kitchen before he returns._

… _in a few minutes?_ Quinn snuggled closer.

_That bad?_

… _yeah._

Theo didn't bother to hide his laughter this time. It filled the room, warming the atmosphere and relaxing the near invisible tension in his Bonded. He tapped Quinn's nose to erase the slightly hurt expression and then shifted enough to lean down and claim those pouting lips.

In the following minutes, Quinn was doing anything, but pouting as Charlie forgot to stir the cake batter and all three of his Bonded decided to show him just how much they appreciated his efforts.

A very happy healer was soon cuddled up between them all, his magic set to rights as the final cake was mixed, poured and baked. Theo fixed the kitchen and he helped direct Charlie and Fred on how and where to decorate the house with what they'd found.

Theo smiled, softly. Harry would be home soon-and he couldn't wait.

* * *

**LOCAL MARKETPLACE : NEVARAH**

"Two more hours?" Harry stared at George for a good, long minute. He'd been good, he'd managed to finish all of his things in time, but now his Pareya stood in front of him with something of a disgruntled expression on his face. "What  _else_  did Theo say?"

"Nothing." George grumbled.

Harry sighed, squeezing the hand that he was still holding. "Fred?" He prompted, knowing how the twins had made use of the mental links installed for Quinn's benefit to heckle each other instead.

"It's fine."

"If it isn't, then say something." Harry informed him. "If we have two more hours…how about…lunch?"

George blinked. "Lunch?" He brightened.

"Lunch." Harry grinned. "Just the two of us."

"Sounds lovely. The whole two hours?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not?"

George chuckled softly. "Merlin, Harry. I do love you."

* * *

**HOUSE OF THE NOTT CIRCLE : ENTRYWAY**

When they tumbled through the front door, laughing and gasping in the entryway, Harry noticed first. He froze in mid-laugh and turned, a hesitant expression on his young face. He stared at the line of Bonded, trying not to crowd through to see him. He could sense their anxiety a mile away, but now that he could read the expressions that went with them, he was a touch worried.

And then he saw what they had done.

George calmed almost at once though, a knowing smile on his face. He gently nudged Harry forward. "I've had you all to myself today." He whispered. "It's their turn." Harry half-turned, but George took the basket from his hand and unlooped it around his arm. "Go on."

Harry stepped forward, his sharp eyes seeing everything at once. There was tinsel hanging from the entry way, fairy lights set in the windowsills as he moved out from the entryway to the greeting room. The scent of warmth, cinnamon and sugar hung thickly in the air and Harry knew that Quinn had most likely been baking up a storm. He smiled, even as his magic spiraled out from him, searching, touching and reassuring that all had been well in his absence.

He ducked to the side when George uncharmed the Christmas tree and calmly passed it off to Charlie and Fred. It was bigger now, in the house he'd been imagining it for. Apparently his surprise had been along the lines of their own surprise. He was hugged and slapped on the back as he was jostled forward and into the living room where a tree stand waited for the specially chosen tree.

Harry let himself be moved along, easily blending into the laughter, the smiles and the magic, glad to have his Bonded near for something so special to him. He hadn't expected this at all, though he should have known by now. Emerald eyes finally found the golden ones seeking him at the opposite end of the room and he quickly threaded his way through the redheads and Quinn to stand before his Alpha.

"So…no Christmas?" He tried for levity and failed. The smile half-trembled.

Theo simply reached for him and they met somewhere in the middle.

Harry all but melted into the kiss that followed and stifled a laugh when his Alpha shared  _exactly_  how un-relaxing his day had been in comparison with Harry's shopping adventure with George. They had all done something in their own special way—just for him. Theo hummed, tasting of chocolate and oranges as they reluctantly parted. Harry relaxed as they stood, forehead to forehead, twining his fingers with Theo's sure ones.

"I'm surprised." Harry said, softly.

Theo's golden eyes gleamed, darkening faintly. "Good." He dropped Harry's hands to draw the shorter dragel flush against him. "I hoped you'd be."

Harry looked back over his shoulder to see Charlie holding the tree upright and Fred and George bickering about the muggle ornaments while Quinn set the fairy lights to rights. He could do the popcorn string thing later. He leaned into Theo, smiling as sharp fangs nibbled along one sensitive ear lobe. "Merry Christmas?" He said, at last.

Theo's chuckle was dark and full of promise. "Oh  _merry_  Christmas indeed, my treasure."

Harry shivered.

Theo's wicked fangs nicked flesh, drawing blood. He sucked it slow and senusally, drawing out every second of the experience. When his attentions shifted elsewhere and Harry's breath hitched as lips and tongue artfully swirled over the earlobe. Theo's golden magic shimmered faintly and 'ported them both to the bedroom, amidst the knowing smiles of their Bonded


	6. It's A Beautiful Thing

**HOUSE OF THE NOTT CIRCLE : MASTER BEDROOM**

Harry lay panting beneath him, skin rosy and flushed with a healthy pink. He reached up for Theo, drawing his Alpha close to rest Theo's head on his chest. He pressed a trembling kiss to that sweat-slicked forehead and worked on evening out his breath. That had been a wild and fast ride. He certainly wasn't about to complain, though an encore would be appreciated, after he caught his breath, of course.

"I guess you missed me?" He tried.

Theo pinched his thigh with two deft fingers.

Harry squirmed, groaning belatedly when that action provided more friction and thus proved just how much energy they both had left. It had been a good day, but he'd missed having Theo around him just the same. They were close enough now that it felt odd not to have his Alpha at hand like the extension of himself, that they so often were.

Theo chuckled again, twisting to look up at Harry's glazed face, drinking in the myriad of expressions flickering over his charming Submissive's face. Harry was precious in moments like this-and undeniably gorgeous. He'd definitely missing having the calming presence close by. "Should we invite the others in?" His attention diverted to one reddened nipple just level with his gaze.

Harry arched up at the sensation of a hot mouth on the sensitive bud. He shuddered pleasurably as fangs teased, but did not bite. "W-why not?" He managed to gasp out.

Theo gave a quick bite, not breaking the skin, as he lifted his head to plant a kiss on those parted lips. "Why not, indeed." He echoed, pleased. "Call them?"

A frustrated groan was his answer. Sharp emerald eyes glared down at him. He was in no real position to be making demands, but...

"Some encouragement then?" Theo's eyes grew darker with wicked intent. "Alright then…" One elegant hand slipped lower down and Harry threw his head back on the pillow.

* * *

"I think you broke them." Theo purred contentedly. He held Harry snuggled up to his chest, with Quinn cuddled up to Harry. The healer was already more asleep than awake and Charlie was currently hiding behind him, leaving the twins to find a space behind Theo.

They had called them all up, after all and it had been a perfectly delightful and decidedly enjoyable night of rather filthy things. Quinn was too creative sometimes and having twins attending to Harry always made him a little more wild and twice as demanding. Not that any of his Bonded would complain, but it had been quite a night.

In the end, they'd barely managed to arrange themselves in a comfortable position before Charlie's broad navy-blue wings had fanned out and sent waves of warmth over them all.

"S'alright." Harry mumbled. He gave the patch of skin beneath his cheek a little kitten lick. "They'll be alright in the morning."

Theo rumbled happily from above.

They all would be, he knew that. Though morning was probably only a few hours away at most. They'd all likely sleep until midday, with the exception of Quinn. Theo channeled a little extra calming through the bond, sending the command to sleep as well. It would make waking easier by the next day.

He threw out his senses, a habit he would never lose, checking each of his Bonded in turn, including the ones too far away—the feedback came quicker than he'd expected and for a moment, he frowned. The reality sunk in and he purred again, quite pleased at what it meant. That was good. Now he could definitely sleep quite comfortably.

Charlie made a soft burring sound from his position opposite Quinn.

"Sleep." Theo returned.  _It's fine._ He channeled, reassuringly.

And it was.

They all slept very well.

* * *

When the doorbell rang the next evening, Theo elected Harry to answer it.

The fiery Submissive perked a brow in question, but rose from his seat just the same to answer it. He stopped, frozen in the doorway as the door swung open. For a moment, he was nearly certain he was dreaming, because there was no way this could actually be happening-or so his brain told him. Harry stared out at the gathered group on the stoop, unable to process even as his heart and magic began to sing with pure joy.

"How-?" He started and then launched himself into the first set of open arms. "Get in here, all of you!"

The chattering had stopped the moment the door had opened, but now the noise started up again. Relieved chuckles and grateful expressions painted across the faces of his missing Bonded as they crowded into the entryway, bumping against each other and shaking snow from their hair and coats, stamping their feet on the thick, weathered floor.

From his prickly Water Bonded to the hardened Gheyos, they were all here. Harry blinked back the happy tears and smiled wider, trying to touch and hug them all at the same time. He was so glad to see them.

So. Very. Glad.

No one protested, all of them allowing him the moment, as they carefully made their way inside. Charlie's voice could be heard from somewhere, welcoming them in and Quinn's mental links began to chatter.

Harry simply grabbed the next passing Bonded and hugged them hard. He smiled when the strong arms came up around him and hugged back, with a reassuring squeeze.

Theo lounged in the entryway leading off to the kitchen, a fond smile on his face. He stared at each Bonded in turn as they passed, smiling inwardly at each lowered gaze. They all slightly bared their necks, passing before him, pausing just the slightest. He gave a nod, prompting them forward every time. The verbal debates had had paid off after all. He was glad. There were things they'd all have to do before they left, but for now, this was fine.

Now, Theo held an arm out when Harry untangled himself from their resident, tall, dark and brooding Bonded to seize him in another impulsive hug. This time, a tight squeeze said everything Harry himself, could not quite yet voice aloud.

A kiss to that messy head of hair was all that Theo had to say in response. It was more than worth the headaches he'd weathered through the day before. Definitely more than worth it.

The pair remained together, listening to the banter of both good-natured ribbing and righteous indignation from all parties involved as familiar faces and different voices filled the air. Slaps, smacks, kisses and gropes were exchanged all the way around, ending with gales of laughter that seemed to make the house glow as if it were alive.

A steady, strong thrum of magic swirled contentedly in the air, channeling through Harry's Empath instincts and being returned in kind to all of his Bonded.

"Thank you." Harry's voice was muffled in Theo's warm jumper. Theo had done this for him, Harry knew it the same way he knew that the Slytherin was forever his. This was the very best kind of gift that he hadn't even dared to hope could come through. "Thank you, Theo."

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Came Theo's steady reply. He rubbed a hand up and down Harry's back, pressing the smaller dragel even closer to him. "And do feel free to order them about  _all_  day."

Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*Thanks for reading! We've reached the end and you've been wonderful. Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined. Quinn and Co. will send you virtual hot chocolate if you do. Merry Christmas to you and yours! ~*~*~*~


End file.
